Within the past four years, the genetic cause of the Hereditary Nonpolyposis Colorectal Cancer Syndrome (HNPCC), also known as Lynch syndrome II, has been ascertained for the majority of kindred's affected with the disease (Liu, B., Parsons, R., Papadopoulos, N., Nicolaides, N. C., Lynch, H. T., Watson, P., Jass, J. R., Dunlop, M., Wyllie, A., Peltomaki, P., de la Chapelle, A., Hamilton, S. R., Vogelstein, B., and Kinzler, K. W. 1996. Analysis of mismatch repair genes in hereditary non-polyposis colorectal cancer patients. Nat. Med. 2:169-174). The molecular basis of HNPCC involves genetic instability resulting from defective mismatch repair (MMR). To date, six genes have been identified in humans that encode for proteins and appear to participate in the MMR process, including the mutS homologs GTBP, hMSH2, and hMSH3 and the mutL homologs hMLH1, hPMS1, and hPMS2 (Bronner, C. E., Baker, S. M., Morrison, P. T., Warren, G., Smith, L. G., Lescoe, M. K., Kane, M., Earabino, C., Lipford, J., Lindblom, A., Tannergard, P., Bollag, R. J., Godwin, A., R., Ward, D. C., Nordenskjold, M., Fishel, R., Kolodner, R., and Liskay, R. M. 1994. Mutation in the DNA mismatch repair gene homologue hMLH1 is associated with hereditary non-polyposis colon cancer. Nature 368:258-261; Fishel, R., Lescoe, M., Rao, M. R. S., Copeland, N. J., Jenkins, N. A., Garber, J., Kane, M., and Kolodner, R. 1993. The human mutator gene homolog MSH2 and its association with hereditary nonpolyposis colon cancer. Cell 7:1027-1038; Leach, F. S., Nicolaides, N. C, Papadopoulos, N., Liu, B., Jen, J., Parsons, R., Peltomaki, P., Sistonen, P., Aaltonen, L. A., Nystrom-Lahti, M., Guan, X. Y., Zhang, J., Meltzer, P. S., Yu, J. W., Kao, F. T., Chen, D. J., Cerosaletti, K. M., Fournier, R. E. K., Todd, S., Lewis, T., Leach R. J., Naylor, S. L., Weissenbach, J., Mecklin, J. P., Jarvinen, J. A., Petersen, G. M., Hamilton, S. R., Green, J., Jass, J., Watson, P., Lynch, H. T., Trent, J. M., de la Chapelle, A., Kinzler, K. W., and Vogelstein, B. 1993. Mutations of a mutS homolog in hereditary non-polyposis colorectal cancer. Cell 75:1215-1225; Nicolaides, N. C., Papadopoulos, N., Liu, B., Wei, Y. F., Carter, K. C., Ruben, S. M., Rosen, C. A., Haseltine, W. A., Fleischmann, R. D., Fraser, C. M., Adams, M. D., Venter, C. J., Dunlop, M. G., Hamilton, S. R., Petersen, G. M., de la Chapelle, A., Vogelstein, B., and kinzler, K. W. 1994. Mutations of two PMS homologs in hereditary nonpolyposis colon cancer. Nature 371: 75-80; Nicolaides, N. C., Palombo, F., Kinzler, K. W., Vogelstein, B., and Jiricny, J. 1996. Molecular cloning of the N-terminus of GTBP. Genomics 31:395-397; Palombo, F., Hughes, M., Jiricny, J., Truong, O., Hsuan, J. 1994. Mismatch repair and cancer. Nature 36:417; Palombo, F., Gallinari, P., Iaccarino, I., Lettieri, T., Hughes, M. A., Truong, O., Hsuan, J. J., and Jiricny, J. 1995. GTBP, a 160-kilodalton protein essential for mismatch-binding activity in human cells. Science 268:1912-1914; Papadopoulos, N., Nicolaides, N. C., Wei, Y. F., Carter, K. C., Ruben, S. M., Rosen, C. A., Haseltine, W. A., Fleischmann, R. D., Fraser, C. M., Adams, M. D., Venter, C. J., Dunlop, M. G., Hamilton, S. R., Petersen, G. M., de la Chapelle, A.,Vogelstein, B., and Kinzler, K. W. 1994. Mutation of a mutL homolog is associated with hereditary colon cancer. Science 263:1625-1629). Germline mutations in four of these genes (hMSH2, hMLH1, hPMS1, and hPMS2) have been identified in HNPCC kindred's (Bronner, C. E., Baker, S. M., Morrison, P. T., Warren, G., Smith, L. G., Lescoe, M. K., Kane, M., Earabino, C., Lipford, J., Lindblom, A., Tannergard, P., Bollag, R. J., Godwin, A., R., Ward, D. C., Nordenskjold, M., Fishel, R., Kolodner, R., and Liskay, R. M. 1994. Mutation in the DNA mismatch repair gene homologue hMLH1 is associated with hereditary non-polyposis colon cancer. Nature 368:258-261; Leach, F. S., Nicolaides, N. C, Papadopoulos, N., Liu, B., Jen, J., Parsons, R., Peltomaki, P., Sistonen, P., Aaltonen, L. A., Nystrom-Lahti, M., Guan, X. Y., Zhang, J., Meltzer, P. S., Yu, J. W., Kao, F. T., Chen, D. J., Cerosaletti, K. M., Fournier, R. E. K., Todd, S., Lewis, T., Leach R. J., Naylor, S. L., Weissenbach, J., Mecklin, J. P., Jarvinen, J. A., Petersen, G. M., Hamilton, S. R., Green, J., Jass, J., Watson, P., Lynch, H. T., Trent, J. M., de la Chapelle, A., Kinzler, K. W., and Vogelstein, B. 1993. Mutations of a mutS homolog in hereditary non-polyposis colorectal cancer. Cell 75:1215-1225; Liu, B., Parsons, R., Papadopoulos, N., Nicolaides, N. C., Lynch, H. T., Watson, P., Jass, J. R., Dunlop, M., Wyllie, A., Peltomaki, P., de la Chapelle, A., Hamilton, S. R., Vogelstein, B., and Kinzler, K. W. 1996. Analysis of mismatch repair genes in hereditary non-polyposis colorectal cancer patients. Nat. Med. 2:169-174; Nicolaides, N. C., Papadopoulos, N., Liu, B., Wei, Y. F., Carter, K. C., Ruben, S. M., Rosen, C. A., Haseltine, W. A., Fleischmann, R. D., Fraser, C. M., Adams, M. D., Venter, C. J., Dunlop, M. G., Hamilton, S. R., Petersen, G. M., de la Chapelle, A., Vogelstein, B., and kinzler, K. W. 1994. Mutations of two PMS homologs in hereditary nonpolyposis colon cancer. Nature 371: 75-80; Papadopoulos, N., Nicolaides, N. C., Wei, Y. F., Carter, K. C., Ruben, S. M., Rosen, C. A., Haseltine, W. A., Fleischmann, R. D., Fraser, C. M., Adams, M. D., Venter, C. J., Dunlop, M. G., Hamilton, S. R., Petersen, G. M., de la Chapelle, A., Vogelstein, B., and kinzler, K. W. 1994. Mutation of a mutL homolog is associated with hereditary colon cancer. Science 263:1625-1629). Though the mutator defect that arises from the MMR deficiency can affect any DNA sequence, microsatellite sequences are particularly sensitive to MMR abnormalities (Modrich, P. 1994. Mismatch repair, genetic stability, and cancer. Science 266:1959-1960). Microsatellite instability (MI) is therefore a useful indicator of defective MMR. In addition to its occurrence in virtually all tumors arising in HNPCC patients, MI is found in a small fraction of sporadic tumors with distinctive molecular and phenotypic properties (Perucho, M. 1996. Cancer of the microsattelite mutator phenotype. Biol Chem. 377:675-684).
HNPCC is inherited in an autosomal dominant fashion, so that the normal cells of affected family members contain one mutant allele of the relevant MMR gene (inherited from an affected parent) and one wild-type allele (inherited from the unaffected parent). During the early stages of tumor development, however, the wild-type allele is inactivated through a somatic mutation, leaving the cell with no functional MMR gene and resulting in a profound defect in MMR activity. Because a somatic mutation in addition to a germ-line mutation is required to generate defective MMR in the tumor cells, this mechanism is generally referred to as one involving two hits, analogous to the biallelic inactivation of tumor suppressor genes that initiate other hereditary cancers (Leach, F. S., Nicolaides, N. C, Papadopoulos, N., Liu, B., Jen, J., Parsons, R., Peltomaki, P., Sistonen, P., Aaltonen, L. A., Nystrom-Lahti, M., Guan, X. Y., Zhang, J., Meltzer, P. S., Yu, J. W., Kao, F. T., Chen, D. J., Cerosaletti, K. M., Fournier, R. E. K., Todd, S., Lewis, T., Leach R. J., Naylor, S. L., Weissenbach, J., Mecklin, J. P., Jarvinen, J. A., Petersen, G. M., Hamilton, S. R., Green, J., Jass, J., Watson, P., Lynch, H. T., Trent, J. M., de la Chapelle, A., Kinzler, K. W., and Vogelstein, B. 1993. Mutations of a mutS homolog in hereditary non-polyposis colorectal cancer. Cell 75:1215-1225; Liu, B., Parsons, R., Papadopoulos, N., Nicolaides, N. C., Lynch, H. T., Watson, P., Jass, J. R., Dunlop, M., Wyllie, A., Peltomaki, P., de la Chapelle, A., Hamilton, S. R., Vogelstein, B., and Kinzler, K. W. 1996. Analysis of mismatch repair genes in hereditary non-polyposis colorectal cancer patients. Nat. Med. 2:169-174; Parsons, R., Li, G. M., Longley, M. J., Fang, W. H., Papadopolous, N., Jen, J., de la Chapelle, A., Kinzler, K. W., Vogelstein, B., and Modrich, P. 1993. Hypermutability and mismatch repair deficiency in RER+ tumor cells. Cell 75:1227-1236). In line with this two-hit mechanism, the non-neoplastic cells of HNPCC patients generally retain near normal levels of MMR activity due to the presence of the wild-type allele.
The ability to alter the signal transduction pathways by manipulation of a gene products function, either by over-expression of the wild type protein or a fragment thereof, or by introduction of mutations into specific protein domains of the protein, the so-called dominant-negative inhibitory mutant, were described over a decade in the yeast system Saccharomyces cerevisiae by Herskowitz (Nature 329(6136):219-222, 1987). It has been demonstrated that over-expression of wild type gene products can result in a similar, dominant-negative inhibitory phenotype due most likely to the “saturating-out” of a factor, such as a protein, that is present at low levels and necessary for activity; removal of the protein by binding to a high level of its cognate partner results in the same net effect, leading to inactivation of the protein and the associated signal transduction pathway. Recently, work done by Nicolaides et.al. (Nicolaides N C, Littman S J, Modrich P, Kinzler K W, Vogelstein B 1998. A naturally occurring hPMS2 mutation can confer a dominant negative mutator phenotype. Mol Cell Biol 18:1635-1641) has demonstrated the utility of introducing dominant negative inhibitory mismatch repair mutants into mammalian cells to confer global DNA hypermutability. The ability to manipulate the MMR process and therefore increase the mutability of the target host genome at will, in this example a mammalian cell, allows for the generation of innovative cell subtypes or variants of the original wild type cells. These variants can be placed under a specified, desired selective process, the result of which is a novel organism that expresses an altered biological molecule(s) and has a new trait. The concept of creating and introducing dominant negative alleles of a gene, including the MMR alleles, in bacterial cells has been documented to result in genetically altered prokaryotic mismatch repair genes (Aronshtam A, Marinus M G. 1996. Dominant negative mutator mutations in the mutL gene of Escherichia coli. Nucleic Acids Res 24:2498-2504; Wu T H, Marinus M G. 1994. Dominant negative mutator mutations in the mutS gene of Escherichia coli. J Bacteriol 176:5393-400; Brosh R M Jr, Matson S W. 1995. Mutations in motif II of Escherichia coli DNA helicase II render the enzyme nonfunctional in both mismatch repair and excision repair with differential effects on the unwinding reaction. J Bacteriol 177:5612-5621). Furthermore, altered MMR activity has been demonstrated when MMR genes from different species including yeast, mammalian cells, and plants are over-expressed (Fishel, R., Lescoe, M., Rao, M. R. S., Copeland, N. J., Jenkins, N. A., Garber, J., Kane, M., and Kolodner, R. 1993. The human mutator gene homolog MSH2 and its association with hereditary nonpolyposis colon cancer. Cell 7:1027-1038; Studamire B, Quach T, Alani, E. 1998. Saccharomyces cerevisiae Msh2p and Msh6p ATPase activities are both required during mismatch repair. Mol Cell Biol 18:7590-7601; Alani E, Sokolsky T, Studamire B, Miret J J, Lahue R S. 1997. Genetic and biochemical analysis of Msh2p-Msh6p: role of ATP hydrolysis and Msh2p-Msh6p subunit interactions in mismatch base pair recognition. Mol Cell Biol 17:2436-2447; Lipkin S M, Wang V, Jacoby R, Banerjee-Basu S, Baxevanis A D, Lynch H T, Elliott R M, and Collins F S. 2000. MLH3: a DNA mismatch repair gene associated with mammalian microsatellite instability. Nat. Genet. 24:27-35).
There is a continuing need in the art for methods of genetically manipulating useful strains of yeast to increase their performance characteristics and abilities.